


Break Away

by agentmarvel



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmarvel/pseuds/agentmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Split POV. First half will always be his perspective, second half yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By request, I'm making this a short series.  
> Inspired by the song Break Away by Artist Vs Poet.
> 
> <3

Sebastian couldn’t sleep again. Despite the fact that he was exhausted, thoughts of _her_ plagued his mind. Her laugh was like a record on repeat in his head. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the sun reflecting off her hair while the wind whipped it around her face. With every breath of the woman sleeping next to him, he just kept thinking about what it was like when _she_ slept next to him. Every time he kissed the woman next to him, he kept thinking about how it felt when he kissed _her_. He missed all the late night talks, the four-in-the-morning donut runs, and the all-day movie binges on her days off work. But more than anything else, he missed the little things about her. He missed how she’d cover her mouth while she chewed her food, all the little freckles on top of her shoulders, how she’d always beg him to say something in Romanian, because she wanted to learn it. Missing her, it was enough to break him, and no one would be able to put him out of the resulting tailspin. No one but _her_.

He often found himself wondering if she missed him as much as he missed her. When she was lying in bed with her new boyfriend, was she thinking about Sebastian? God, he sure hoped so. He tried to tell himself that he was happy for her, but the same thought kept circling back around: _he’s just not me_.

Although he was involved in a new relationship, Sebastian couldn’t help but still feel alone. The other woman, Emily, she was wonderful, she just wasn’t _her_. Nothing would ever be the same. The loneliness had made a home in his chest, and it wasn’t going to go away any time soon. It was finally starting to wear him down, burrowing deeper into him. The emptiness couldn’t be quelled by alcohol or other women. If he wanted to get better, he had to make things right. He needed to tell her everything, spare every detail.

Sebastian rolled over and grabbed his phone, searching out her number in his contacts. He selected the right one, marked with just three hearts, and started to tap out a text. _Two in the morning? She’s probably asleep._ He questioned his decision for a moment, trying to find an excuse to stop himself. _Sebastian, stop. You need this._ He sighed quietly and proceeded.

**I’m sure you’re sleeping right now, but I need to see you. It’s not an emergency, but it’s important. Give me a call when you can and we’ll figure something out. Please.**

He read it over and over, trying to find the courage to send it. When Emily stirred a bit in the light of his screen, he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, hitting send. As soon as the message showed as sent, he set his phone back on the night stand and returned his gaze at the ceiling. His eyes were burning a bit, and for a moment, Sebastian wished he could merely will the tears away. This seemed like it was a common occurrence for him these days. He’d find himself thinking about her, and the tears just seemed to fall. Normally, he was more so the stoic type. But not when it came to her. Not anymore.

He kept telling himself that he just wanted a few uninterrupted minutes to say all the things he needed to say to her, all the things he was too stubborn to say before.

But, of course, he was lying to himself. He knew he needed more than just to open up. His one-track mind wasn’t going to let him off the hook that easily. He needed her.

 

*

 

You couldn’t sleep. Even beside David, it wasn’t an option. Despite the fact that you were completely drained, sleep didn’t come easily for you these days. _He_ wouldn’t leave you alone. It was like his smile was on a film loop, projecting on your eyelids. Every time you closed your eyes, even just to blink, it was right there waiting for you, often accompanied by the sound of his voice when he told you he loved you. There was an undeniable fluctuation in his tone whenever he said it, and the fact that you’d never hear him say it again was almost enough to break you. God only knows the hell that would release. No one would be able to stop your self-destructive rampage. No one but _him_.

You constantly missed everything about him. Everything from the raised vein over his temple to the way he’d constantly find his lower lip caught up between his teeth. Especially the little things, like his intonation when trying to teach you Romanian. Missing him was probably the worst pain you had ever felt in your life. It was like someone had taken the claw-end of a hammer and began to pry your ribs off like popping up floorboards, just to go back in and wrench your heart out after.

Even though you were involved in a new relationship with a fantastic guy, you were struggling. It wasn’t the same, nor would it ever be. David wasn’t _him_. There was no way anyone could replace him. There was an emptiness that came with his departure. It clung to your very core, and you couldn’t shake it. The figurative hole in your chest ached with a constant reminder that he had moved on. Still, though, you couldn’t help but wonder if he ever missed you too. When he was lying beside her at night, was he thinking about you? You desperately wanted to be happy for him, but she just wasn’t you.

Your phone screen lit up, displaying a new text message. No name popped up, but rather a trio of hearts. With no hesitation, you grabbed the phone, careful not to wake David.

**I’m sure you’re sleeping right now, but I need to see you. It’s not an emergency, but it’s important. Give me a call when you can and we’ll figure something out. Please.**

It was _him_. You had to read the message over and over; just to be sure you were reading it correctly. After half an hour of constant rereading, you spelled out a response. It took almost as long for you to send the reply as it did for you to read the initial message properly.

**I’m free right now if you are. Want to meet up somewhere?**

You finally hit send, knowing you’d back out if you didn’t do it right then. Your stomach settled in your throat, and it felt like your nerves might get the best of you, but almost instantaneously, you got a reply.

**Meet me where I met you. I’ll be there in 10.**

To most, his reply would’ve seemed cryptic at best. But you knew exactly what he meant.

Applying extra caution, you tip toed across the room, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and one of his old hoodies that you’d kept. You scribbled down a quick note to David, telling him you couldn’t sleep and were going for a walk. That was normal for you when you had trouble falling asleep, and given the circumstances surrounding your relationship with David, it wasn’t too uncommon for him to wake up without you. You jotted down your name with a rushed doodle of a heart beside it, slipped your feet into your sneakers, and headed out. You weren’t quite to the bottom of the stairs yet when another text came through.

**Can we go get donuts later too?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough translation:  
> 1.) Dear

To say Sebastian was anxious would be a gross understatement. It’d been well over a year since he saw her last, and he wasn’t sure how much she’d changed. Subconsciously, he hoped she’d changed enough that he wouldn’t feel the same after seeing her again. He hoped he’d finally stop missing her. He hoped with every ounce of his being that he would finally stop loving her.

It felt like he was on fire. His flesh was burning with a longing to touch her again. His throat was aflame at the mere thought of saying her name out loud again. It was like she was burning him down from the inside out, and she didn’t even have to be near him to do it. She was twisting his insides into a bow and weighing them down with butterflies. They swam over and under the gnarls in his stomach, and he felt sick. Only one word came to mind: _run_.

His hand found his pocket and his keys jingled in response. He fingered the outline of the key ring in his pocket, giving serious contemplation to just leaving. She’d never even know he was here.

A set of light footfalls echoed down the path, and he realized it was too late. He looked ahead, spying a familiar figure, and his heart dropped. He had to squint a bit, considering how dark it still was. She looked different, but it was definitely her.

Sebastian finally took a seat on the bench, trying to talk himself up. _If she hated you, she wouldn’t have come. If she didn’t want to see you, she would’ve stayed in bed with him._

The footsteps were closing in on him, and his jaw tensed briefly as he swallowed the growing knot in his throat. He took a sudden interest in his shoelaces, probably just so he wouldn’t have to look at her just yet. He had to keep reminding himself that he needed this. He needed to apologize for what he put her through, and he needed her to forgive him. Maybe then, he’d be able to sleep at night.

“Seb, hey,” she muttered, stopping in front of him. On impulse, he raised his gaze to her face. The pictures she’d posted on Instagram didn’t quite do her justice. He’d almost forgotten just how beautiful she was. Even at three in the morning, in the dark, she was the most glorious thing he’d ever had the pleasure of seeing. Not even the greatest paintings in the world could compare.

“Hey…” His voice cracked a little, and he was about ready to lose it. His breathing hitched for a second, and his reaction was to stand up. He towered a good head above her, but in that second, he felt about two feet tall. How could he have let her go? How could he have walked away from everything they had? It had bothered him since the day it happened, but looking at her now was enough to kill him right then and there.

She hesitated, and the burning got the best of him. He wasted no time wrapping her up in his arms. When she initially didn’t respond, he panicked a little. _Fuck, Stan. What have you done?_

But then, he heard it. There was a little sniffle against his chest, and she finally put her arms around him. Her fingertips were digging almost painfully into his shoulder blades, but he didn’t pay much mind to it. Sebastian finally felt whole again. The void was filled, and for an all-too-fleeting moment, everything felt like it was going to be okay.

 

*

 

The pair of you fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. The edges were jagged and broken, but somehow they worked. The second he secured you in a hug, your defenses crumbled. You were tough, far from emotional, but Sebastian always managed to get to you like that. It took a lot not to completely break down. A few tears fell on his chest, and once you realized you were crying, you pulled away and plopped yourself down on the bench. He didn’t hesitate to sit down beside you.

“How have you been?” you asked softly, wiping as your face with the back of your hand. He smiled softly and took your unoccupied hand into his.

“I’ve been okay, pretty busy.” He paused for a moment and sucked his lower lip in between his teeth, followed by a deep inhalation. “No, actually, honestly, I’ve been a mess. I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t make myself stop. Emily, she’s great. But every time I kiss her, I think about you. Every time I’m holding her, I feel you. Everything reminds me of you, and I… God damn it… I’m so sorry.”

He forced out a hard exhale and looked over at you, his eyes pleading for you to reply.

“Seb, I… You know I’m seeing someone,” you started. His face fell, and you squeezed his hand. “But I miss you, too. After seven years together, it’d be hard for me not to miss you.”

Sebastian’s brows furrowed and he looked back at the ground, pulling his hand out of yours.

“That’s not what I mean.” His chest heaved and for a moment, you could swear you saw tears in his eyes. “I mean I know I fucked up. I got scared and I left. I’m trying to tell you that I regret it. I regret every second I’ve spent without you, and I can’t take it anymore. I love you, dragă1.”

There were those words. The words you thought you’d never hear again.

“I don’t expect you to take me back,” he continued. “I just want to know if you’ll wait for me. I need to know if you’ll ever forgive me, if you’ll ever give me a chance to show you how sorry I am.”

It was one of those ‘now or never’ moments, and you had to do it. You leaned up to him, settling a hand on his cheek. _Now or never. Just do it._

When your lips met his, everything else seemed to fade. There was no more emptiness. You weren’t numb anymore. You needed him. You needed this. And you promised yourself in that moment that you’d do anything it took to make it work.

Hesitantly, you pulled away after a few seconds. His breathing was shallow and his eyes remained closed.

“So… You wanna go get those donuts now?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough translations:  
> 1.) my dear  
> 2.) my love
> 
> <3

The mug of coffee in his hands was scalding his palms, but Sebastian was too nervous to let go. He kept twisting it, making repetitive rings of condensation on the glass table top. Occasionally, his fingertips would nudge the handle, but he would adjust and continue. Neither of them had really spoken much since she kissed him, and it was creating a sort of tension foreign to Sebastian. Sure, there was a bit of small talk on the walk to the donut shop, but nothing more than asking about jobs and families.

He finally looked at her. But the way he was looking at her was like he would never see her again. With everything that had happened between them, the way that things ended, he couldn’t be sure he ever would. Of one thing, though, he was certain. No matter how much she’d changed over the prior year, he was absolutely completely still in love with her. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts, but it was to no avail. _Oh yeah, Baz, getting donuts at four in the morning with your ex-girlfriend was a great idea. Way to go, you fucknut._

“So…” she said softly. “Tell me about your girlfriend.” Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but it wasn’t visible through the thick mess of tawny hair sprawled across his forehead. Growing it out had been somewhat unintentional. He wasn’t due for another Marvel film for several months, but she had always liked his hair a bit longer.

“Emily? She’s… She’s sweet. I met her on set a few months ago. Think she caught my eye because she kind of looks like you.” His statement had faded into a low mumble as he brought the rim of his mug to his lips. After a small sip to check the heat, he saw the look of interest on her face. Apparently, that had gotten her attention.

“Same eyes, I think that’s what got me. But hers don’t quite compare to yours.” A miniscule smile tugged at the corner of her lips, and she looked down at her lap. A cherry tint burned across her cheeks.

“I don’t think it’s going to last, though.” She glanced back up, cocking her head slightly to the left. Her eyebrow twitched. He knew what that meant. “I think she sees me as ‘Sebastian the actor’, not ‘Sebastian the person’, you know?”

Almost as if on cue, there was a loud vibration against the table top. Sebastian glanced just briefly at the screen, seeing Emily’s name. He groaned inwardly, opening the message.

**Where are you?**

He gestured to her with one finger, signaling that he’d finish his thoughts after answering. The only response coming to mind was to ask if she’d seen his note. He was about to set his phone down again when another text came through, a simple ‘no’.

 **Went for a walk. Be home soon.** He replied, switching his phone to silent. He jammed it into his pocket and turned his full attention back to her.

“Seb, can I ask you something?” she sighed, folding her hands on top of the table. They were close enough that Sebastian was sorely tempted to place his hands over hers. There was a latent sigh lingering behind his lips, but he was not yet sure if it was a sigh of relief or dejection. Regardless, he nodded.

“How long have you been thinking about this?” He gritted his teeth for a second, allowing the muscles in his jaw to tense. The temptation was one he couldn’t avoid anymore, and he cupped his palms over her fists.

“Thinking about what?”

“Texting me? Asking to meet up?”

“Oh, right… Well, I’ve been wanting to since we broke up. Actually, since about a week after. Look, I know things ended badly. I was so angry, and I didn’t think before I opened my big mouth. I didn’t think about how this would affect you or us. I thought it was just another stupid fight. We’d be mad for a few days, we wouldn’t talk, but we _would_ work it out. When I saw you carrying that box of your things out of my apartment, I figured we’d be mad a little longer than usual. I thought if I gave you enough time to cool off, you’d come back and we’d talk. But when I saw your key on the table, it hit me. I wish I could take it all back, sweetheart. Really, I do.” He was rambling at this point, but he’d really piqued her curiosity. Yeah, he knew what that look meant to. “And don’t you dare tell me that it’s okay, because you and I both know it’s not.”

His voice was low, and he realized that he was leaning across the table a bit, trying to get closer to her. She had tears in her eyes again. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to kiss them away. He needed to show her that he never stopped caring for her, that he never stopped loving her. But a pair of matching buzzes interrupted before he was able to.

 

*

 

Was he about to kiss you? Did he want to? Even after spilling his heart to you, you still had doubts. You found yourself leaning into it, though. The heat from his palms vacated the air around your thumbs, and you almost had no qualms about taking back the lost warmth. Almost.

But the vibration of your phone against your thigh jarred you a bit. Sebastian’s eyes were already cast down towards his phone, and he let out a sigh of annoyance. You looked towards your own screen, seeing David’s name paired with an unread text message. You tapped ‘view’.

**Been up for two hours, babe. Everything okay?**

The time on your phone read just after 4:30 am, and in your peripheral vision, you saw Sebastian shove his phone into his pocket again.

**Yup! Just taking the long route. I’ll be home soon.**

You tucked your phone back into the pocket of your sweatshirt, and Sebastian let out a hushed chuckle.

“Is that seriously my old Rutgers hoodie?” You glanced down at it and grinned, giving him an emphatic nod.

“’Course it is!” you retorted. “It’s comfortable and it’s my favorite. Doesn’t smell like you anymore, though. We should fix that.”

A mischievous smirk contorted his mouth, followed by an ardent agreement.

“You got a shirt on under it, or do you want to wear this one?” he asked, gesturing to his t-shirt. With a returning blush, you shook your head.

“No, I’m keeping it. You can’t steal it back from me.” Once more, he chuckled.

“Meet me here tomorrow morning. Same time, same booth, okay? Bring it with you. You can borrow another one until I’m done with it.” You hesitated, but his smile was all the reassurance you needed. You agreed, pushing your napkin away from you.

“Same time, same booth.” You stood up from the table, and Sebastian took another sip of his coffee.

“I’ll be calling early to make sure you’re up. Can’t have my favorite girl standing me up, can I?”

For a moment, it felt to you like nothing had changed. Like he hadn’t let you go. It felt exactly like old times with him, and you needed that. Even after everything, you were still in love with him, and you weren’t sure you could take losing him again.

He was all you could think about during your jog home. He was all you were thinking about while slipping back into your pajamas. Just as you were crawling back into bed with David, your phone lit up once more, displaying three hearts and an unread text.

**I’ve missed that, dragă mea 1! Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. xo**

Your heart leapt into your throat, and the butterflies returned to depths of your stomach. You assured him that you’d see him tomorrow.

**I’ve missed it too,** **dragul meu 2. I’ll see you soon. xoxo**

There were no doubts anymore. He still loved you. He still wanted to be with you. There was, however, one question still on your mind: do you tell David?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by the letter B. For the darling bbbarnes. I adore you<3  
> I've started a magnificent playlist for this series. Y'all want it?
> 
> Rough translations:  
> 1.) Princess
> 
> <3

He was never really one for patience. The frustration was really starting to get to his head, making him pace frantically around the room. _Fuck. This was a bad idea. She’s going to hate me._

An overwhelming feeling of guilt had settled into Sebastian’s gut, and he raked a hand through his hair, tugging slightly at its ends. Man, Emily was going to be _pissed_. Everyone knows that telling someone ‘we need to talk’ is never a good sign, but she’d agreed to come over anyways. He just hoped that she wouldn’t take it too hard. Good lord, he really just needed to calm himself down.

His wandering feet lead him into the bathroom, so he did the only thing he could think of. When he turned the knob, the cold water sputtered and began to flow freely from the faucet. He cupped his hands beneath the stream and buried his face in his hands. They scrubbed across his flesh a few times, and though it didn’t push out the anxiety, it definitely made him much more alert to his surroundings, such as the door to his apartment closing.

“Sebastian?” Emily called out. Her voice echoed through the hallway, and Sebastian had to take a deep breath, trying to calm the rioting nerves in his head. The closest hand towel was run over his face, clearing any leftover droplets, and he headed back to the living room.

“Em, hey,” he muttered, once again threading his lean fingers through his tangled mop. He couldn’t even look at her. The hurt that was bound to be in her eyes would be too much for him. He opened his mouth and drew a shaky breath, but Emily’s voice stopped him from speaking.

“I already know, Seb.” She gave him a kind smile and put her palm against his upper arm. He raised an eyebrow, but managed to keep the rest of his expression from portraying his confusion. If Emily knew where this conversation was going, why didn’t she just say so? _Sure would’ve saved her the drive over._

“It’s her, isn’t it?” Her tone was calm, and Sebastian managed to coerce himself into looking at her.

“How…?”

“It’s obvious. You still have some of her things, lots of pictures, and honestly, I look too much like her for this to be coincidence,” she insisted softly. “This was never going to work, Sebastian. I know it may not mean much coming from the girl you’re about to dump, but you deserve to be happy. I can tell that she makes you happy. For what it’s worth, this was nice while it lasted.”

Even through her words, her smile never faded. Sebastian wrapped her in a hug, whispering a quick ‘thank you’ in her ear. When it was realized that there was nothing left to say, Emily grabbed her jacket off the back of the couch and headed for the door. Something stopped her, though, with her fingers on the doorknob.

“Sebastian?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t let her go this time, okay?” He shook his head with a throaty chuckle and winked.

 

*

 

For the fifth morning in a row, you walked into the donut shop. On your left, four booths down, you tucked yourself into the side that would have you facing the door. Sebastian knew it was a nervous habit of yours. You always had to be able to see the entrance to any room you were in, particularly in public. He’d even switched which side of the bed he slept on so you could face his bedroom door.

Your phone warned you that it was still a quarter to four. He’d be here soon enough, so you went ahead and asked the waitress for two cups of coffee and two donuts. You knew exactly how he liked both his coffee and his donuts. Even with everything else that had changed, he was still predictable in those departments.

Upon second glance at your screen, though, you were suddenly consumed with guilt. Your stomach turned a bit. The wallpaper was a picture taken of you and David at your birthday party the month before. The pair of you were both facing forward. He had his arms secured around you shoulders, crossing over your chest and his lips pressed against your chest. Your mouth was open in a wide smile, due to surprise and excitement. David had been out of the country for work and had mentioned that he probably wouldn’t be home for your birthday. It had been a surprise, and your whole family was in on it.

That guilt began to gnaw at your insides, a sensation that quickly turned to the feeling of someone ripping your insides out. _Tell him. Tell him. Tell him._ kept echoing in your mind. It was like the voice in your head wasn’t yours anymore. It was David’s, and that just made it worse. You fought so hard to keep the tears back, but a few managed to escape. You tried to tell yourself that you weren’t cheating on David. And really, you weren’t. Kissing Sebastian in the park was the only thing that happened. But still, the guilt would eat you alive. You _had_ to tell David as soon as possible.

The little brass bell over the door chimed, but you didn’t look up. You knew it was Sebastian.

“Good morning, prințesă1! Have a good… What’s wrong?” His tone seamlessly shifted from cheerful to alarmed, and he slid into the booth beside you. An arm cautiously encircled your shoulder. You wiped at your cheeks furiously until he grabbed your wrist.

“Talk to me, sweetheart. What’s wrong? What happened?” You sniffled a bit and opened your mouth, but all that came out was an audible shudder, followed by ‘oh god’. Sebastian’s brows furrowed when you looked up at him with bleary eyes. He gave you a moment to regroup, all the while twirling a piece of your hair around his fingers. He murmured sweet nothings, cradling you in his arms with your face pressed to his shoulder.

“I… I have to tell David. Seb, he’s going to hate me,” you whispered harshly. He leaned back a little, tucking his curled index finger beneath your chin.

“Hey, hey… Look at me, honey. Look at me.” At his insistence, you took the risk of looking him in the eye. They were loaded with everything he was feeling, which, at the time, looked like anticipation, apprehension, and the potential for anger. _He never was any good at hiding how he felt._

“Talk to me. What’s happening?” His gaze held yours in a trance-like state, and it seemed like he wasn’t going to blink until you told him. You inhaled deep, slowly.

“I have to tell David. I’m j-just scared. I’m scared of what he’ll do.” Sebastian’s mouth slipped from a firm line to a downright frown.

“Has he ever given you a reason to be afraid of him?” You kept quiet, and there was a palpable rage radiating from Sebastian’s chest. When he said your name, it was stern. “Answer me. Please… Has he ever given you a reason to be afraid of him?”

Finally, you nodded. For the first time, you noticed that darkening circles under Sebastian’s eyes. He wasn’t sleeping much, and you were to blame. If you hadn’t continued to insist on him meeting you here so early, he’d be getting adequate sleep, and damn it all if that didn’t make you feel worse.

“Are you sleeping okay?” you asked softly, knowing very well the answer.

“Don’t change the subject. Has he ever hurt you?”

You took a brief moment to weigh your options, and your voice cracked a bit when you spoke.

“Not… Not intentionally.” Sebastian’s masseter muscle twitched as he set his jaw. His nostrils flared a little as he blew a huff of air out. “Sometimes he just… He can’t control his mouth when he gets upset.”

“Doesn’t matter. He and I are going to have a talk one of these days, and he’ll be lucky to leave on a stretcher when I’m done.” You bit the inside of your cheek and Sebastian tore his gaze from yours. “I know what you’re thinking, sweetheart, and you’re not going to talk me out of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I've got so many AUs in my head, but I can't decide which one I want to do. I need some help.
> 
> Unrelated: If you want/need a beta reader, I'm always happy to lend my eyes and mind!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough translations:  
> 1.) I love you very much.  
> 2.) I love you too.
> 
> <3

If it wasn’t obvious, he was furious. Sebastian’s hands were trembling in their respective places. One was clutching his phone. Her apartment wasn’t far from his, so he had to be ready to jump at a moment’s notice. The other was gripping his knee as it bounced. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d been so anxious. With the things he’d heard from her that morning, it looked like David would be leaving in a body bag, not an ambulance or on his feet, if things got out of hand. All of the things he’d called her, all of the things he’d said to her, they were enough to send Sebastian’s temper into dangerous territory.

No one got to treat others that way, especially not her. That girl was Sebastian’s life. For ten years, she’d been the only thing he thought about. He’d spent the better part of the last decade with her. Sebastian was really kicking himself now for wimping out on proposing. Between her job as a production assistant on a few of his films and the fact that they spent seven years dating, the longest he’d been away from her was after the break up. Twelve months, two weeks, and three days, to be exact. Even in the three years it took for him to work up the courage to ask her on a date, he’d never gone more than a month without seeing her.

 _“Hey, you’re Sebastian Stan, right?” she asked. He looked up, seeing a woman with a stack of papers in her hands. There were easily hundreds of individual sheets, and they were obscuring most of her face from view._ Probably another fan… _He thought for sure that he’d avoid this. They weren’t supposed to have access to the set. In any case, he sighed inwardly and smiled._

_“Yeah, I am. What can I do for you?” She struggled with the load in her arms, trying to find the right bundle. She waivered a bit, and before Sebastian could react, they all went flying. Most packets were stapled together, but it didn’t lessen the mess._

_“Shit,” she hissed under her breath, scrambling to gather the stack. He finally got a good look at her face, and holy hell, this girl was a knockout. He felt like he’d been sucker punched in the gut. There wasn’t enough oxygen in the room for him to catch a sufficient breath, and immediately, he dropped to his knees to help her._

_“Fuck. Shit. I’m so sorry. I’m usually not this fucking clumsy.” Sebastian chuckled and scooped up a few piles._ She’s definitely not a fan, then. _The papers all over the floor were scripts._

_He leaned up and placed the stack in his chair just as she collected the rest._

_“Well, you know my name, mind telling me yours?” He used his palm to push back the hair that had fallen in his face. They made eye contact and he flashed her the most charming smile he possibly could. She introduced herself almost_ too _politely, telling him she was a PA._

_“Anything you need, just holler and I’ll take care of it!” There was a brief, awkward silence after he thanked her where he just kind of stared into her eyes. Neither knew just how long it lasted, but Sebastian knew he’d make any excuse to see her as often as possible._

_Seemingly, she snapped out of it, turning her attention back to the mass mountain of papers in his seat. Again, she apologized before starting to dig through. Her nimble fingers worked deftly to find the script with his name printed across the front. Once she did, she thrust it into his hand and began to regroup, picking up the mound in chunks._

_“It was nice to meet you,” he chided. “Be careful with that stack, sweetheart. If you need any help with that, just holler.” She grinned at his echo of her words and nodded._

_“Very nice to meet you too, Sebastian. See you around.”_

His phone lit up, then started to sing. It sang _their_ song, and he answered without checking the caller ID.

“Honey, hey…” he sighed in a hushed tone. “How’d it go?”

“I… Can you come over? Please?” That was all he needed to hear.

 

*

 

“So, what happened?” Sebastian asked quietly, placing his arm around your shoulders. He was settled on your couch, with your legs thrown carelessly over his. The other hand was resting just above the outside of your knee.

“Well, I just told him that I couldn’t keep doing it anymore. Told him he was a great guy, but I’m still… Emotionally unavailable.” His face maintained a look of expectation, like there was something you weren’t saying. You shot him half a smile and scooted a little closer to him, leaning your head into the crook of his neck.

“He was kind of angry about the whole thing, but I think he understood. He said he never believed that I was really over you.” Sebastian’s mouth twisted into a snarky simper. It seemed as if his chest were swelling with pride. “But I know what you’re after. There was no argument, no tears. Everything went over peacefully.”

“Good to hear. Te iubesc foarte mult1," he whispered, leaning in to kiss your forehead.

“Si eu te iubesc2.”

**Author's Note:**

> Harass me on tumblr: @sebeefstianstan


End file.
